Maintaining a robust catalogue of images and metadata are vital for content and item catalogues. Typical scenarios arise where an item does not have an associated image data due to lack of availability or inability to obtain the rights to such images. Such scenarios include novel items at the beginning stages of production or inception or use of copyright images have not been acquired. Often, in such scenarios the item catalogues lack the vital associated image data.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.